The Little Town of Fazbear
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Mike Schmidt's world changed when he got a letter declaring he had been elected as mayor of a small town far from his home. Fazbear was a small yet nice looking little town, with kind villagers and a town fruit of oranges. What he never expected was for that town to hold dark secrets...
1. Chapter 1

The train seat Mike was sitting in was beginning to dig into his back. It had looked comfortable enough when he had first seen it, his arms tired from carrying his heavy suitcase all day. When he had first sat down, it had been refreshing. Mike's legs had welcomed the chance to sit down, his back leaning further into the chair. Even his eyes had relaxed, shutting before Mike could even realize it.

When he woken up, most of the few other passengers on the train had vanished. It seemed like mere luck that he had woken up a few stops short of his own.

The chair was growing more and more uncomfortable the longer that he sat down. He considered standing up, but stopped himself. With the way his stomach was twisting in knots, maybe it was better to just stay seated.

Pulling a letter from his pocket, Mike absently read over it again. Though he had read it hundreds of times before, his hands creasing and wrinkling the paper, it still made his jaw drop.

Dearest Mike,

You have been selected to be the mayor of our dearest town of Fazbear! Our previous mayor has recently retired, leaving us in need of more help around the town. You will surely be welcomed in this new town, and already the residents are eager to meet you.

The only things you will need to bring is a suitcase of basic items. The town has a number of stores in its shopping districts to help accompany your needs. A weekly pay is guaranteed of one-hundred-twenty bells, though selling items and doing tasks for villagers will help you to accumulate more bells quite easily.

Another hearty congratulations on becoming the mayor! I am quite pleased to work with someone as esteemed as you are. I can only hope that I can assist you to the best of my ability.

Sincerely,

Freddy Fazbear  
>Mayor's Assistant<p>

The letter came with an attachment of both one-hundred-twenty bells (pay in advance, Mike wondered, or a little treat?) and a train ticket scheduled to depart for the eleventh.

I'll surely arrive on the eleventh, Mike thought, crossing his arms over his chest, of next year. Can this train go any slower?

With his luck, it probably could. No wonder he had fallen asleep earlier.

Still, he couldn't shake away the worry he felt, which had only grown ever since he got the letter. He had heard of other people his age going off to become mayors, but never in his life had he seen himself as having the chance for it. He just wasn't the guy for it; the closest that he had ever been to a leader was when he led group projects at school.

Just be happy, Mike reminded himself. Lots of people would love to be in your situation.

Though no one was looking at him, he forced a smile. That was something, after all, that mayors had to do.

* * *

><p>When the train finally reached its station, Mike was just barely awake. It had been hard to entertain himself over the last few hours, so he'd been going back and forth from his thoughts on the town to the idea of taking another (quite tempting) nap. Had the train taken any longer, than he was sure the second idea would have ultimately won, no matter how uncomfortable the train chair might have been.<p>

A house should be provided, Mike thought. Surely that has to have some sort of bed in it.

The train station was small, with what looked to be enough room for only one train to come in at a time.

No one ever said that it was a booming town, Mike thought.

The train station was cold, and only two others were inside. One was one of the workers, a monkey dressed in a blue worker's uniform, and the other was a brown bear wearing a tuxedo and top hat.

"Mayor Mike! Mayor Mike!" The bear waved his hands up and down, as if Mike was struggling to catch him among a crowd. "It's me, Freddy Fazbear! I'm over here."

Mike nodded and walked the few feet towards him. As he walked, his footsteps echoed through the small train station.

Mike's suitcase was held tightly in one hand, but he held out the other towards the bear. Freddy took it and gave Mike's hand a firm, hard shake.

"Oh mayor, I've been eagerly awaiting you." Freddy grinned. He leaned a hand up and adjusted his top hat. "In fact, the whole town has. Everyone's just been dying to meet you."

Mike raised an eyebrow. He had sounded excited in his letter, but Mike had always been sure that was just to excite Mike himself about being a mayor.

With no election, Mike realized. No election whatsoever, no tacky "Mike for Mayor" T-shirts, and no voting. I hadn't even heard of this town before.

"Oh, it's just so good to finally see you!" Freddy grabbed Mike's free hand and pulled him forward, (quite literally) tearing Mike away from his thoughts. "I must show you to your office immediately! We don't have any time to waste."

The small bear was much stronger than he looked, and easily pulled Mike from the train station. It was only when they were outside that the bear relaxed his grip. Slowly, the two walked side by side.

"Oh, Mayor Mike!" Freddy suddenly said, releasing his hand. "Such heavy luggage you're carrying! Allow me to take that."

Mike stiffened, his grip instinctively tightening on his luggage. He shook his head.

Freddy's smile wavered for a moment, but then suddenly returned, even wider than ever. "Oh, alright. I just thought you might need a little break."

The two continued walking forward. Despite Freddy's earlier words about Mike needing to get to his office, the bear took his sweet time showing Mike the town. From its orange trees to a few of its villagers, Freddy described everything in detail and with a smile on its face.

"You know," Chica the Chicken said, interrupting one of Freddy's long monologues (of which Mike had long since stopped listening to). "I can tell Mike about myself just fine." She giggled and held out a hand (a wing?) to him. In the other was a half eaten, pink frosted cupcake. At the sides of her beak were pink frosting, and her white shirt read "Let's Eat!"

Mike gave her a firm hand shake and a smile.

"We've just been so excited to meet you." Chica looked over to Freddy for a moment and then back to Mike. "My name is Chica, and I've lived here for a while. I love to bake, and my favorite foods are pizza and cupcakes."

"You probably never would have guessed," Freddy said, and the two animals laughed.

"I know you must be very busy," Chica said, stepping away from him. "How about you get settled in and then come to my place sometime? I'd love to have you over for lunch or a snack. I promise that my food is wonderful!"

Mike nodded.

Chica gave him a large, beaky smile before waving goodbye. She walked away, eating her cupcake as she went.

When they finally did arrive at Mike's office, a red brick building with a bright blue roof and a large flag that bore Freddy's face, Freddy had showed him what must have been the entire town. It was even smaller than Mike had originally expected.

The inside of his office was larger than it looked from the outside. Chairs were placed at each side of the wall, and over them hung black and white pictures of what looked to be other humans.

"Past mayors," Freddy said.

Mike took a quick look over them. He didn't recognize any of the names, but he did notice one thing in particular. Below the printings of their names were the dates in which they'd been in office. Most were a few months or weeks, but some were mere days.

Before Mike had time to fully analyze them, however, Freddy was pulling him away.

"This," Freddy said, gesturing to a large desk covered in papers, "is my desk. I've been a bit caught up in work, having to look over the town while the mayor was out. But with you here I'm sure things will go back to normal."

Freddy walked forward, and Mike followed.

The next desk, though free of paper, was covered in dust and cobwebs. An old desktop computer lay out, though it was shut off. The only thing that seemed to be on was an ancient looking desk fan.

"My apologies for the mess," Freddy said. "I'll dust that off for you and make sure it looks good as new. It's just been a little while since we last had a mayor here at our little town of Fazbear." Freddy turned back towards him. "No point in keeping you cooped up here, however. You know that small house we passed by to get here, the one with the red roof? That's the mayor's home, where all of our past mayors lived. We hope you don't mind, and you can always build a new house instead. It's just that if you did that, Tom Nook would first have you sleeping in a tent, and that hardly seems comfortable." Freddy chuckled.

Mike nodded. For a moment, he considered grabbing a notebook and writing down all of his questions, but then decided that could be for another day. The sun had just begun to set, and Mike had grown tired.

He waved goodbye to Freddy and quickly left the office.

"Hello, Mister Mayor!" One of the other neighbors, a pink fox, called. Freddy had mentioned the fox siblings, Mangle and Foxy, though Mike didn't see how Mangle got her name. She seemed perfectly normal.

Mike waved to her.

When Mike got to his house, he turned the key into the door with pride.

At least this is better than going off to college, Mike thought.

When he opened the door to his new house, he saw a small, dust filled home. The inside was empty, and the tall stairwell seemed to go on into forever.

I don't think Freddy will clean this place for me, Mike thought.

He had brought cleaning supplies with him however, stuff his mother had insisted he pack.

He walked upstairs, his suitcase still in hand. There was actually furniture up there - a small bed that looked to have been made a while before and then never slept in, and a small dresser with an old phone and lamp on it.

Mike placed his suitcase down. For now, it wasn't much, but he knew for sure it could have been worse.

Mike pulled a pull apart broom and a few old cloths his mother had used for cleaning from his suitcase. Next to it were some notes his mom had left him.

Out of school and already a mayor! I'm so proud of you, Mikey! One note read in his mother's neat handwriting, and next to it were doodles of smiley faces.

Mike began to clean, wiping dust away. For now, he would just clean upstairs. He could get the rest in the morning.

After dusting off the (rather useless, at least in his opinion) phone, a message suddenly went off. Mike froze. He hadn't clicked any buttons.

Judging by one of the phone's red lights, however, the message was pre-recorded.

"Hey, welcome to Fazbear!" Mike didn't recognize the voice. Despite himself, he didn't turn off the call. "If you're hearing this, then that means that you're the new mayor! It's a great job, and I absolutely love it. In fact, I'm finishing my own last week here right now before moving on and turning over a new leaf." The voice sighed. "Ah, I love this town. It's perfect here!" The voice went silent for a moment, and Mike would've thought the call had ended were it not for the still glowing red light. "Well, almost perfect. Let's just say that this town can get a little weird once night rolls around. Some of the animals act a little funny." The guy laughed.

Mike froze. He had long since stopped sweeping, making sure no other noise broke through this phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he had found the phone, the sun had already sank and the sky gone a dark purple that slowly began to fade into black. Though his window was slightly dirty (another thing he would have to clean), he could still see the dark sky out of it.

Mike bit his lip. The guy on the phone had to be joking, right?

"The animals," the guy on the phone continued, "can act a little weird, though I still haven't figured out why. I've been looking for answers for a while and still don't have an exact answer. My only real idea for why it happens is a theory."

The voice paused. During that time, Mike stepped further towards the window, the sounds of boards creaking filling the otherwise silent attic.

"I believe," the phone guy said, "that once night rolls around, something in them changes. An animal instinct, so to say."

A lump formed in Mike's throat, one he couldn't seem to swallow back down.

"I used to think that it had to do with the moon, but even on cloudy knights they would get, well, agitated. It would be like they weren't who they really were, just vicious, monstrous beings."

Monstrous, Mike thought.

When he had been a boy, monsters had hidden in the closet or under the bed, always waiting for a chance to reach out and grab him before gobbling him up.

"But it's not the moon, as they aren't like werewolves. Moon or no moon, full or not, they act weird. I say just stay inside and do not leave at all. If any come knocking, do not under any circumstances open your door." The guy paused. "And... And just stay safe inside. Wait until morning comes. That's really all that there is to it. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

The phone call ended, a beep filling the room before even it stopped and the room turned silent.

Mike turned towards the phone, now dark. No lights were on and no buttons were pressed.

* * *

><p>In the time since the phone call, Mike had managed to find an old cardboard box in his house, tucked away in a dark corner on the second floor, that contained an ancient desk fan and some pictures. The pictures were old, showing the villagers through various times in the past. At the bottom were dates written in black ink, but most were too smudged to read.<p>

The desk fan, though dusty and the metal dull, had worked when Mike had plugged it in. He quickly had unplugged it, however. It was a warm night, and he had enough goosebumps already.

It is a joke, he thought, right?

But what reason would the guy on the phone have to lie to him? It wasn't as if he would be around to see if his hazing ritual to bother Mike.

For all I know, he is lying, Mike thought.

Still, he checked to make sure that he had locked his door (he had, but hadn't double bolted it, which had quickly changed), and went up to his room and begun to clean some more in the low light. If he could just keep pushing back dust and making the place shine again...

Just clean, Mike thought. Clean.

Outside, he thought he heard a few noises. Grunts, shaking, howls, noises that came from one direction and then the next, close to his house and very, very distant. Noises that were so low he had no idea how he was hearing them.

He swept harder, faster, until the brushing of broom bristles against the floor were all that filled his ears.

* * *

><p>Mike awoke to a steady knocking at the door and a crick in his neck. Sunlight streamed in through the window and his skin ached, still rough with the feeling of wood.<p>

How late did I stay up last night? Mike wondered.

He didn't remember falling asleep, let alone on the hard floor. His clothes from the day before were dirty, and the broom was sprawled out on the floor.

The knocking stopped for a moment and then increased only a few moments later, faster and harder than before. The sound filled his small home and reached all the way up to the attic.

I'm coming, Mike thought. Just wait a moment.

Quickly, he stretched out his arms and legs, which didn't help him as much as he hoped. With slow steps, he made his way downstairs and to the door.

"Mister mayor!" Freddy said once he had opened it. The bear was grinning from ear to ear and holding a clipboard. "It's so good to see you! I assume that you've started to get accustomed to your new home, yes?"

Mike nodded.

"That's good! I was hoping that we could get started on working on the town. There's just been so much stuff that's been needed to get done since our last mayor," Freddy paused, "er, left. It was very sad and the town had no idea how to properly reply. We rather like our mayors to stay here."

Mike nodded again. Reaching his hands up, he began to rub at his eyes.

"You look as though you have just woken up. Am I correct?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

Mike's stiff neck couldn't handle much more nodding. It was hard enough to keep his head up.

"Well, I'll give you a little while to get ready. Once you're done, please come see me at the office." Freddy smile once more. "I'm so excited to get to work with you, Mister Mayor!"

* * *

><p>At his desk were a pile of cupcakes, all neatly stacked on top of the other. There were three different types of frosting, a dark red color, a pure white, and a pink that clearly looked to be a mix of both.<p>

Even the frosting's homemade, Mike thought.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but lick his lips.

Next to the plate of food was a card turned upside down. It looked to be handmade, with a doodle of a yellow circle and a apricot colored circle beside it.

Well, no one's perfect, Mike thought. For the wonders that Chica can bake, she isn't much of an artist.

Though, Mike had to admit, his art wasn't much better.

"Mister Mayor!" Freddy said.

Mike turned, the card still in his hand.

"Chica dropped this off earlier," Freddy explained. "She was so excited to give it to you. It looked like she had been baking the whole night."

Mike smiled.

Well, if she had baked the whole night, then surely she hadn't been outside doing... Well, whatever the guy had mentioned.

Mike's stomach flipped inside of his chest.

Freddy was smiling from ear to ear, but Mike couldn't shake away the phone guy's words from his ears. Had he been correct? Had something happened in his town after dark?

And those cupcakes... What was in them?

Mike smiled at Freddy and gestured towards the treats. Reaching out and grabbing a red one - what made it that color anyway? - and handed it to Freddy.

"Oh, Mayor Mike! It's so nice for you to think of me." Freddy smiled and brought the cupcake to his mouth. He ate it in one bite. "I love it! Chica is the best chef I know."

Mike's stomach tightened. He had hoped Freddy would give some indication, any at all, that maybe the cupcake wasn't quite right. But nothing about Freddy seemed odd.

Maybe he's used to eating, uh... Mike bit his lip. Or maybe he just likes cupcakes.

"Is something wrong?"

Mike shook his head. Holding the palm of his left hand out, he quickly began to run the tip of his left pointer finger over it.

Freddy's eyes lit up. "I'll be glad to get you some paper!" The bear turned and walked towards his own desk.

Mike turned. Could those cupcakes really have been made from... Well, things he didn't want to know about? It surely would have taken a whole night's worth of work to make that stuff seem edible. And if Chica were used to doing it...

With shaking hands, Mike reached out and plucked a white cupcake from the top of the pile. It had a bit of red on one side, an accident caused by the cupcakes being too close together and rubbing against one another. Mike bit into the completely white end.

His eyes widened. These were good! It had vanilla frosting a chocolate cake - a perfect match. Not only was the cake good, but the frosting was delicious. It was soft and sweet, and there was enough frosting on it to staisfy anyone who cared more for it than the cake underneath.

It also did not taste strange in the slightest.

What's with you, Mike? he thought. Now you're just acting ridiculous.

By the time Freddy got back, pen and paper in hand (paw?), Mike had finished off two cupcakes and was reaching out to grab a third.

"I told you," Freddy said, "Chica makes the best cupcakes around!"

Before Mike could pick up his pen, he had to lick frosting from his fingers. He nodded at the bear.

* * *

><p>Pen and clipboard in hand, Mike walked towards the nearest villager. This one looked similar to Freddy, though he was golden in color. He stood near the edge of the town, close towards the trees that led into a forest. He seemed to be sitting against the side of the tree, staring off into nothing in particular.<p>

His eyes locked on Mike before he could get close. There was something about those eyes, so sharp, so human, that made him tense for a moment.

Mike shook his head.

Maybe that phone call really was just a joke, he thought. The animals have all been acting so normal.

Mike waved and walked over. Holding out the clipboard, he showed the bear what it read.

"What would I want to improve the town," the golden bear said. Its voice was husky and hollow, seeming to float on the very wind. The noise came from deeo within its throat. The bear looked even stranger up close. Though it did also look like Freddy, it was not nearly as well kept together. While Freddy's fur was neat and he wore a tie and top hat, this bear wore nothing and had matted, patched fur, as if it had been exploring the wilds of the forest of r a while.

And for all Mike knew, he had.

Stop being ridiculous, Mike! he thought. He again smiled at the bear.

"I don't know." the bear finally said. "There's so much that could be fixed. So much..."

Then, without another word, it stood up and walked towards the forest. Mike waved to it and stomped his feet, but the bear didn't once turn back.

Mike scribbled down "I don't know" on the paper, exactly as the bear had told him. On the section where he put the citizen's name, he simply wrote "Golden Freddy (?)".

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm glad that things are in order for you, Mister Mike." Tom Nook smiled, walking around his small store and gesturing around him with his hands. It had various pictures of houses hung across the walls, and items were placed around everywhere. Judging by their prices, they wouldn't be in his home anytime soon. "Should we start paying off your mortgage now, or wait?"<p>

Mike bit his lip. After a moment, he shrugged.

"I suppose you could just give me a little now. Any bell amount will do." Tom Nook held a furry brown paw out. "I'm a busy raccoon, but also a patient one. So long as you pay off your mortgage I'll be fine, no matter how long that might take,"

Mike flashed a quick smile and dug around in his pockets. He had managed to pick up a few bells earlier.

"One-hundred-twenty bells!" The raccoon's smile spread across his entire face. He reached his hand out and took the bells from Mike. "Now that's a nice way to start things off."


End file.
